


Si nous avions une âme- A Star Wars First Order story

by enaelyork



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conspiracy, F/M, Falling In Love, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Français | French, Gen, Investigations, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Private Investigators, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: Le général Hux est un personnage influent au sein du Premier Ordre. Enael Spencer le savait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Mais lorsqu'elle prend un poste d'amiral dans la flotte dépendant du projet StarKiller, elle est loin de s'imaginer qu'elle va plonger dans des intrigues bien plus grandes.Entre rivalité, secret, guerre et complot, la jeune amirale va devoir trouver sa place. D'autant qu'elle va découvrir que le général Hux a peut être de bonnes raisons d'être aussi impitoyable...
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux & Rae Sloane, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal/Armitage Hux





	1. Chapter 1

\----

Quelque part dans la galaxie 4 ap. BY

Il n'y avait pas plus étrange nuit que celle-là. Le ciel avait pris ses teintes sombres habituelles, et pourtant il était difficile d'y percevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une épaisse brume avait en effet envahi la ville et rien d'autre que les lumières étouffées des habitations ne parvenaient à sa vue.  
Elle regardait pourtant au-delà de tout ça. Que se passait-il là-haut ? Était-ce encore la guerre ? Le monde avait-il basculé à nouveau ? Du haut de ces quelques années, elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui s'était joué à cette époque.  
Alors, quand elle ne comprenait pas, elle imaginait.  
Elle considérait la guerre comme un ballet de vaisseaux, les mêmes vaisseaux qu'elle avait tendance à voir ici, un ballet de lumières qui tournoyaient. Et si elle avait conscience que la guerre tuait, elle occultait cet aspect.  
Connaîtrait-elle la guerre un jour ?

-Enael, c'est l'heure.

Elle entendait la voix étouffée d'une dame et sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure – car en vérité, elle ne savait pas encore la lire correctement- mais elle savait ce que ça voulait dire et bondit aussitôt du rebord de la fenêtre pour se précipiter dans son lit.  
Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte, elle lui lança un regard accusateur.

« Vous n'étiez pas au lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant dissimula sa gêne à travers sa couverture.

« Marraine, je ne parviens pas à dormir, c'est trop tôt »

Elle sourit. Cette enfant n'avait jamais été le sien. On lui avait confié lorsque la nouvelle de la défaite de l'Empire à Yavin s'était étendue dans le système. Lorsque ses parents avaient su que l'étoile de la mort avait été détruite, il savait que la fin de l'Empire n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et ils savaient aussi ce qui arriverait probablement aux grands impériaux.  
Et à leur enfant.  
Elle n'était alors qu'un nourrisson n'ayant même pas un an. Elle, n'était « que » la meilleure amie de sa mère. Elle avait promis à sa mère qu'elle la protégerait, elle avait accepté de la prendre en charge et de l'éduquer comme elle pouvait.  
Aujourd'hui, en regardant la fillette, elle y voyait son amie. Car il était indéniable qu'elle avait pris les traits de sa mère. Ses cheveux châtains caramel, épais, partant dans de légères boucles imparfaites et ses grands yeux bleus. Aucun doute qu'Eleonore vivait à travers sa fille. Elle en avait aussi hérité le caractère rebelle.

« Il est déjà bien trop tard pour dormir lorsqu'on est une fillette de 4 ans ». Lui lança-t-elle sous un ton faussement accusateur. Elle vint se poser sur le rebord du lit. « Mais...Peut-être qu'une histoire vous permettra de trouver le sommeil ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent, elle s'approcha d'elle pour distinguer chaque syllabe de l'histoire.

« Et quelle histoire ? » fit-elle sur un ton mielleux.

L'enfant se demandait quelle histoire elle allait entendre cette fois-ci. Allait-elle encore parler des campagnes militaires du seigneur Vador ? Cet homme la terrifiait. Du haut de ces 4 ans, elle ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en hologramme mais pourtant, il lui inspirait un sentiment étrange. Elle le craignait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur l'empire dont elle était issue.

« Et si je vous racontais, comment tout a commencé ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête vivement, bien sur qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait tout savoir.  
La dame assise à côté d'elle lui sourit tout en passant sa main dans une mèche rebelle venue atterrir devant les yeux de la fillette.

« Eh bien, il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine...Très lointaine... »


	2. Une recrue indésirable

Base de commandement Premier Ordre – Env 28 Ap BY

« Spencer, c'est l'heure ! »  
Elle sursauta.

« Merde »

Elle bondit de son bureau sur lequel elle avait fini par s'assoupir très tard dans la nuit. Trop occupée à essayer de comprendre pourquoi le mécanisme de l'arme ne fonctionnait pas, elle avait fini par être vaincue par la fatigue.  
Lorsque son collègue lieutenant avait parlé de son arme hier au repas, Enael avait saisi l'occasion et lui avait proposé son aide. Non pas par pure courtoisie mais simplement car elle savait qu'elle aurait une occupation pour la soirée. Et cela lui permettrait de ne pas penser.

De ne pas penser au lendemain.

S'il était vrai qu'elle avait su se faire remarquer au sein de son croiseur interstellaire par quelques réflexions stratégiques et travaux de sabotages, elle avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle savait qu'elle était récompensée pour son sens de l'honneur et sa loyauté. Elle savait que tout ceci était mérité et que c'était le fruit d'un énorme travail sur elle.  
Mais l'idée de devenir amiral l'angoissait terriblement.  
Elle savait que tous les regards seraient posés sur elle, car elle savait ô combien son ancêtre était une figure respectée au sein du premier ordre. Sans compter que personne ne voyait en elle son digne successeur. Bien au contraire.

Et puis, qui accepterait son autorité ? Elle n'avait jamais eu bonne réputation à l'académie et ses instructeurs seraient probablement dans les premiers à se moquer de ses échecs.  
Mais il n'était plus temps de s'inquiéter de tout cela, car si elle continuait, elle risquait bien de payer son manque de ponctualité.  
Le temps d'attraper sa veste d'uniforme et sa coiffe et la voilà filant à toute allure les passerelles qui la séparaient de la salle des officiers. Ils étaient déjà tous là, mais profitant de sa petite taille, elle arriva à se faufiler dans son rang sans se faire remarquer.  
Elle regardait autour d'elle, observant les nombreux soldats présents au garde à vous, puis considéra les officiers. Son nouveau statut la forcera certainement à les côtoyer davantage. Si elle en connaissait déjà certains de réputation, d'autres lui était parfaitement inconnu.  
Elle avait de suite reconnu « le géant de fer », comme ils aimaient tous l'appeler. Le commandant Phasma avait une carrure qui allait à son rang et au respect que chacun lui devait. A côté d'elle se tenait le général Hux, sa froideur et son visage aussi clos qu'une porte de prison inspirait la crainte dans l'ensemble du premier ordre. Elle l'observait, il ne semblait pas plus joyeux que d'habitude.  
Que du contraire.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit son nom et qu'elle s'avança pour recevoir ses insignes de grade. A cet instant, elle n'eut plus le temps de faire attention à tous les regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle. Et sur le silence étouffant de la salle.

« Alors, c'est elle la petite fille du grand Moff ? » lança un officier avec mépris.  
« Regardez-là, a-t-elle au moins pris la peine d'astiquer son uniforme ? » lança Phasma à son voisin.  
Ils la considèrent.

« A la voir comme ça, je me demande ce que l'amiral Hopkins a bien pu lui trouver pour la recommander si vivement. » Poursuivit-t-elle.

« C'est une parvenue et rien de plus ! » coupa Hux. « Elle n'accède à son rang que par ses gènes »

« Et voilà donc ce que le premier ordre nous offre comme officier... »souffla Phasma.

« Dites les gars » ils furent interrompus par la voix d'un officier qui s'adressait à ses voisins « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faudrait la faire monter sur estrade ? Le général risque de se coincer le dos.  
Ils pouffèrent de rire avant que Hux ne se retourne en leur lançant un regard de glace. Ils se turent aussi tôt.

Il était vrai que ce nouvel amiral n'avait pas la carrure du commandant Phasma.Que du contraire, elle surprenait par sa taille qui ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante. Nul ne savait qu'en réalité, sa croissance avait cessé à l'âge de quinze ans, lorsqu'une maladie l'avait frappée. Elle y avait survécu et les médecins avaient garanti qu'elle allait continuer à grandir.  
Ils s'étaient trompés.

« J'ai entendu des officiers parler de son parcours militaire. Mauvais élève de l'académie. N'ont-ils pas mieux ? » lança un officier.  
« Mauvaise....par son comportement ! Il semblerait que ses notes elles,n'étaient pas si mal. »  
« Une tête de mule en plus de ça ? »  
« Un esprit à dompter donc... » souffla Phasma.  
« De quel vaisseau va-t-elle avoir l'amirauté ? » lança Hux.  
« Le Donnagher »  
« Formidable... » lança-t-il avec mépris  
« Dites-vous cela car il est relié au projet Starkiller ? »

Le Donnagher était un croiser interstellaire de première classe. Il venait de voir son amiral partir pour une longue retraite alors qu'il était surtout chargé de sécuriser le projet Starkiller. Personne ne s'attendait à un remplacement si rapide, mais probablement que l'avancée du projet de ce qu'on appelait déjà « la nouvelle étoile de la mort » avait pesé dans la balance.  
Ils furent interrompus par un retentissant applaudissements. Le rassemblement était terminé et la désormais nouvelle recrue avançait vers eux avec le général Allegiant pour être présentée aux officiers.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà certains d'entre eux. » souffla le général à la jeune femme.  
« En effet » lança-t-elle en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.  
« En tant qu'amirale du Donnagher, vous dépendrez majoritairement du projet Starkiller. C'est donc en grande partie au général Hux que vous devrez vous en remettre pour toutes décisions."

Elle le considéra : elle avait déjà aperçu cet homme plus d'une fois. Son apparence physique ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué à cause de ses cheveux roux extrêmement clairs et son teint pâle qui ressortaient dans son uniforme entièrement noir.  
Elle avait aussi entendu dire qu'il était cruel, sans pitié et hautement désagréable.  
Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui adresser un salut, le général se tourna vers Allegiant, l'ignorant totalement.

« Monsieur, je suis appelé sur Starkiller. Je souhaiterais m'y rendre sur le champ. »  
« Bien sur, je ne vous retiens pas davantage Hux ».

Et sans plus attendre il quitta les rangs en compagnie du capitaine Phasma. Enael fut soufflée par tant de mépris. Était-ce donc avec « ça » qu'elle allait devoir travailler ? En tout cas, une chose était certaines. Il ne faillait pas à sa réputation.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Pour ceux qui me connaissent sur Wattpad, j'ai décidé de poster ma fanfic sur Ao3 aussi :)  
> Il n'y a évidemment aucune modification, si ce n'est qu'elle sera traduite en anglais d'un côté comme de l'autre !


End file.
